A Song For You
by Oh Dhan Mi
Summary: Dia adalah orang yang selalu memberiku sebuah harapan, dia adalah teman yang selalu menyediakan pelukannya ketika aku kedinginan, dia adalah orang yang mengajarkanku indahnya memaafkan sebelum menyesal. lagu ini aku nyanyikan untuknya, kuharap ia mendengarnya - Baekhyun /HunBaek Fic/
1. Chapter 1

Title : A Song For You

Author : Oh Dhan Mi

Main Cast : HunBaek, ChanLu, ChanBaek, HunHan

Genre : Tentuin sendiri ajah deh!

.

Warning This

YAOI, TYPO Bertebaran

.

Oh Dhan Mi present!  
.

.

Capter 1

.

.

[Baekhyun] Geu nunmulkkaji this time geu nunmukkaji this time geu nunmukkaji this time

[Chen] Neol saranghae yeah neol saranghae

[D.O] Saranghae saranghae uljimayo  
naege matkyeoyo

PROKKK.. PROKKK. PROKKK...

Ketiga namja yang bisa terbilang mungil itu membungkuk terhadap penonton di depan mereka. Senyum mengembang dari ketiga namja itu mendengar teriakan dan decak kagum yang di berikan kepada mereka.

"gamsa hamnida.. gamsa hamnida.. gamsa hamnida..." ketiga namja itu membungkuk hormat sebelum berjalan ke belakang panggung, tak lupa sebuah senyum manis menghiasi wajah manis mereka sebagai tanda penghargaan untuk para penggemar yang sudah sudi menonton konser mereka.

"Ah Baekhyun-ah.." panggil seorang namja mungil dengan mata bolanya kepada seseorang namja yang menjadi partnernya bernyanyi itu.

"ne Kyungso-ah.." jawab namja yang bernama Baekhyun itu

"gamsa hamnida, berkat dirimu konser kita berjalan dengan lancar..." ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar

"hahahahahaha.." Baekhyun tertawa, "kalau kau ingin berterima kasih, berterima kasihlah kepada suara yang mengangumkanmu itu, dan juga suara Jongdae.." ucapnya setelah berhenti tertawa namun rona bahagia masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"ne?" bingung Kyungsoo

Baekhyun tersenyum hangat, "tidak ada yang maju dan tidak ada yang mundur, semuanya berjalan bersama begitupun dengan mu dan aku. Kita sama-sama seorang seniman yang berkarya dengan suara, tidak ada bedanya Kyungsoo-ah..." ucapnya bijak sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo yang sekarang mulai mengerti. Tidak salah memang iya bernyanyi dengan namja manis itu, selain kemampuannya bernyanyi di atas rata-rata, kemampuannya merendahkan diri dan tidak membangga-banggakan diri pun tidak perlu di ragukan, intinya Baekhyun adalah seorang aktor penyanyi yang baik.

"otte? Bukankah dia orang yang menyenangkan?" tanya Chen baru saja muncul di belakang Kyungsoo.

"yah, aku rasa cukup menyenangkan bekerja sama dengannya..." gumam Kyungsoo menyetujui pernyataan Chen.

.

.

"ayolah paman, aku sudah mengantarkannya jauh-jauh seperti ini dan kau menolaknya?" protes namja milk skin itu pada seorang pak tua di depannya.

"aku tidak mau anak muda, buahnya sudah rusak.. pulanglah dan katakan pada bossmu untuk mengirim buah yang lebih baik.." usir sang pak tua kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya sebelum namja milk skin itu protes lagi

Namja itu menggeram kesal dan memasukkan kembali buah-buah yang di bawanya dengan susah payah ke dalam kotak box yang ada di motornya. Namja itu kemudian mengendarai motornya pulang kembali ke toko.

Drrtt.. Drrtt...

Namja itu menghetikan laju motornya merasakan getaran ponselnya di saku celananya. "yeoboseyo..." ucapnya sedikit berteriak karna suaranya yang teredam suara laju kendaraan.

"..."

"ne arasso, aku akan segera pulang..."

Namja itu kembali mengendarai motornya setelah mematikan sambungan telephonenya. Ia malajukan laju motornya di atas rata-rata agar cepat sampai di tujuan.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, besok kau ada jadwal pemotretan di Myeongdong, juga jad—"

"haaaahh cukup _hyung _, aku sudah mengerti sekarang biarkan aku istirahat OK..." potong Baekhyun segera berjalan kekamarnya bersiap mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan karna jadwal yang sangat padat.

"baiklah, tap—"

"arasso Xi Luhan, lebih baik kau istirahat juga, kau tidak lelah..." Luhan mendesah, jika Baekhyun sudah menyebutkan namanya tanpa embel-embel _hyung _berarti namja manis itu benar-benar tidak mau di ganggu. Dan akhirnya Luhan pun berjalan kekamarnya membiarkan Baekhyun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

SKIP

Pagi menjelang dan matahari mulai mengintip lewat sela-sela jendela. Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya ketika setitik sinar matahari menyinari wajahnya, "ahhh kenapa pagi cepat sekali datangnya..." keluhnya kesal

"bangun Baekhyun, kau tidak ingin melihat kejutanmu pagi ini?" suruh Luhan yang menyibakkan gorden kamar Baekhyun hingga kamar yang hanya bercat putih polos itu terlihat lebih terang.

Mendengar kata kejutan, kelopak mata Baekhyun langsung terbuka lebar. Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun ia langsung terbirit-birit turun dari ranjang empuknya berlari menuju pintu. Luhan hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah Baekhyun, ia segera merapikan tempat tidur Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan.

Baekhyun berlari ke teras rumahnya yang bisa ia lihat karna dindingnya yang memang terbuat dari kaca, memudahkannya segera mengetahui siapa yang ada di balik pintu yang terbuat dari kaca itu.

GREPP

Tanpa banyak berfikir lagi Baekhyun segera memeluk seorang yang datang kerumahnya itu pagi-pagi sekali. "ahahah merindukanku baby.." ucap seorang namja yang di peluk Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk masih tetap memeluk namja jakung di depannya, "noumu bogoshipeo.." ucapnya manja

"ahahahahaha, aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa berpisah jauh dari seorang Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.. ahhah salah, maksudku Park Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya menatap tajam ke arah namja di depannya, "namaku masih Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.." ucapnya penuh penekanan

"ahahahaha, tapi sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi.."

CUP

"Park Baekhyun.." seru Chanyeol setelah memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, ia tidak pernah memungkiri seberapa pun seringnya ia mendengar rayuan namja jakung di hadapnnya ini, ia tetap saja selalu berbunga-bunga. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, Baekhyun segera meraih leher Chanyeol dan menciumnya lebih dalam, menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang terpendam karna kekasihnya itu pergi ke Jepang selama seminggu. Awalnya Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun yang memimpin permainan, namun segera ia balikkan ke adaan dengan mengambil alih permainan, mengemut dengan lembut bibir yang cukup di rindukannya. Di dalam rumah, namja cantik itu hanya bisa menatap nanar kejadian itu. ia menghapus air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum.

"ekhem, Baekkie kau tidak lupa kan sama jadwalmu?" sahut Luhan membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melepaskan french kiss mereka.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Luhan, padahal ia masih sangat merindukan Chanyeol. "sudah chagi bersiaplah, aku tahu kau orang yang profesional.." ucap Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun, mau tidak mau Baekhyun pun akhirnya tersenyum dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya bersiap-siap untuk jadwalnya pagi ini.

Setelah Baekhyun menghilang kedalam kamar, Luhan pun hendak menyusul Baekhyun tapi sebuah tangan kekar menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "kau tidak merindukanku chagi.."

Luhan terdiam dalam pelukan Chanyeol, "lepaskan Yeolli, ada Baekhyun di sini, bagaimana kalau dia melihatnya eoh?" Luhan mencoba memberontak dalam pelukan Chanyeol namun, namja jakung itu sama sekali belum mau melepasakan pelukannya malah semakin mengeratkannya.

"aku tidak perduli.." ujar Chanyeol

Luhan yang emosi mendengar ucapan Chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukannya, "kita sudah sepakat Park Chanyeol, jangan membahasnya lagi.."

"tapi aku mencintaimu Lu, aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Baekhyun.." lirih Chanyeol

"aku juga mencintaimu tapi jika cinta itu akan menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun maka aku akan menghapusnya.." jawab Luhan tertunduk sedih

"kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku Lu.." ujar Chanyeol

"ku mohon Chanyeol kita sudah membahas in—Park Chanyeol.." teriak Luhan melihat Chanyeol sudah berjalan meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun menggunakan mobil sport merahnya.

Luhan menghela nafas melihat mobil Chanyeol yang meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun dengan emosi. Ia hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian Chanyeol, "_ini jalan yang terbaik untuk kita.." _batinnya sedih.

.

.

"SEHUN.. HEI.. OH SEHUN.."

Namja milk skin itu sama sekali tidak mengiraukan gendoran keras yang di tujukan di pintunya. Ia tidak perduli jika pintu nantinya akan rusak, yang ia inginkan hanya ingin tidur nyenyak karna semalam ia tidak bisa tidur karna harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya.

"HEI.. ini sudah jam tujuh kau tidak ingin kesekolah.."

Awalnya mata Sehun masih ingin terpejam tapi medengar kalimat yang di ucapkan namja yang menggendor-gendor pintunya itu, ia segera menyibak selimutnya dan berlari kekamar mandi untuk bersiap kesekolah.

"bukankah paman sudah bilang, jangan terlalu banyak begadang.." omel sang paman Kim yang selalu membuat sarapan untuk Sehun.

"aku begadang juga untuk sekolah paman.." sahut Sehun melahap nasinya dengan brutal

"andai saja ka—"

"Aku pergi paman..." ucap Sehun kemudian berlari keluar dari flat kecil yang di tinggalinya sekarang. Paman Kim hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sehun yang benar-benar keras kepala.

Sehun terus berlari ke arah sekolahnya taku pintu gerbang akan tertutup atau usahanya begadang semalaman mengerjakan tugas akan sia-sia dan dia akan terkena peringatan jika tidak datang kesekolah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan untungnya saja Sehun sampai di kelasnya 3 menit sebelum guru mata pelajarannya masuk. Dalam pelajaran Sehun pun sering menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar tidak tertidur dalam kelas, namun setelah bel istirahat berbunyi akhirnya Sehun tidak bisa menjaga matanya agar tetap terbuka, alhasil ia pun tertidur sampai pulang sekolah dan harus mendapat hukuman membersihkan toilet.

.

.

"aku mohon oppa jangan tinggalkan aku?" ucap seorang yeoja menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memeluknya

"maafkan aku sayang, tapi oppa harus pergi. Berbahagialah dengannya selamat tinggal.." Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan yeoja itu dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

CUT

"good job Baekhyun-sshi.." teriak sang sutradara kepada Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun menunduk dan tersenyum, "gamsa hamnida.." ucapnya ramah. Luhan segera meraih mantelnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tampak kedinginan,

"aktingmu semakin bagus Baekkie.." puji Luhan

"tapi aku lebih suka bernyanyi daripada berakting.." ujar Baekhyun

"wae?" tanya Luhan

"karna berakting aku tidak bisa menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya tapi dengan bernyanyi aku bisa menyalurkan semua perasaanku kepada orang lain entah itu sedih ataupun senang.." jawab Baekhyun tersenyum manis, Luhan juga ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang lebih pantas menjadi seorang penyanyi daripada aktor film.

"ah Luhan-sshi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan?" teriak salah satu kru memanggil Luhan

"aku pergi dulu ne, jangan kemana-mana.." Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengeratkan mantelnya, juga memperbaiki syal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "dingin sekali..." gumamnya berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

Namun masuk kedalam mobil pun tidak membuatnya lebih hangat, ia berniat memanggil Luhan untuk menemaninya membeli minuman hangat namun namja cantik itu sepertinya sedang sibuk, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri saja. Lagian hari sudah malam jadi tidak mungkin ada yang mengenalinya apalagi tempat syuting cukup sepi.

Luhan yang baru saja selasai berbicara dengan sutradara film baru Baekhyun segera menghampiri Baekhyun ke mobil, namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan Baekhyun di mana pun. Luhan mulai panik dan bertanya kepada setiap kru yang ada di lokasi syuting itu. Tapi, Luhan juga tidak menemukan petunjuk, ia pun segera menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun yang sialnya tertinggal di dalam saku mantelnya sendiri.

"Baekhyun-ah eodiga?" gumam Luhan khawatir, ia pun segera meminta bantuan kru untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, ia juga menghubungi Chanyeol untuk membantunya mencari Baekhyun.

.

.

"aishhh di mana sih ada penjual minuman hangat di sini?" gerutu Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau ia sudah sangat jauh berjalan dari lokasi tempatnya syuting.

Setelah melewati beberapa toko, ia pun berhenti di sebuah kedai coffie untuk membeli segelas coffie. Awalnya Baekhyun senang karna akhirnya ia bisa melepas dahaganya dan menjaga tubuhnya tetap hangat, namun ia baru sadar kalau ia tersesat dan tidak tahu di mana jalan pulang.

Ia ingin menghubungi seseorang namun ponselnya tertinggal di mantel Luhan, "eottokeh?" gumamnya frustasi, beginilah nasib menjadi seorang aktor tidak tahu jalanan sama sekali karna mereka selalu pergi di antar manajer atau supir. Dan kesialan Baekhyun pun bertambah ketika ia salah melewati jalan dan akhirnya memasuki jalan buntu, ia hendak memutar arah namun ia di cegah oleh 3 pria mabuk yang berbadan besar.

"oh ada santapan menarik di sini.." ujar salah satu namja itu

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar takut di dalam kantong mantelnya, gelas kopinya sudah ia buang sedari tadi karna takut. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja lari tapi di belakangnnya hanya ada tembok besar.

"pergi kalian.." teriak Baekhyun di balik syalnya

"bwahahahahahha.. dengar bahkan suaranya sangat merdu untuk ukuran seorang namja..." bukannya takut dengan teriakan Baekhyun, ketiga namja itu malah tertawa keras.

'GLEKK'

"mati aku.." batin Baekhyun miris

"sudahlah aku tidak ingin banyak berbasa-basi, kita selasaikan saja secepatnya.." ucap salah satu namja itu, ia segera mendekati Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"tolong lepaskan aku..." cicit Baekhyun takut

"kau tidak bisa pergi lagi namja manis.." ucap namja itu mulai menelusuri wajah Baekhyun yang putih mulus dengan jarinya.

"TOOLONG.. TOLONG.. TO—PLAKKK"

Salah satu namja itu menampar Baekhyun karna Baekhyun terus berteriak, namun Baekhyun belum mau menyerah dan ingin berteriak lagi, walau tamparan namja itu sangat keras dan perih, Baekhyun tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini, ia bahkan tidak perduli dengan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"TOOLOG...TOLONG.."

Namja itu ingin menampar Baekhyun lagi, namun seseorang menahan tangannya.

BUGH..

"satu lawan tiga eoh?" gurau namja itu sambil menyeringai

TBC...

Hai.. Hai annyeong, Oh Dhan Mi sang author paling nggak jelas Back with new FF, moga suka yah? Comentnya yang panjang biar Dhan Mi semangat lanjutinnya dan lebih panjang dari pada ini #plakk heheh moga suka... aminnnn


	2. Chapter 2

Title : A Song For You

Author : Oh Dhan Mi

Main Cast : HunBaek, ChanLu, ChanBaek, HunHan

Genre : Tentuin sendiri ajah deh!

.

Warning This

YAOI, TYPO Bertebaran

.

Oh Dhan Mi present!

.

.

Capter 2

"tiga lawan satu eoh..?" gurau namja itu

"kau—OH SEHUN.." tebak seorang preman itu, "kalian masih mengingatku? Ata—YAKKK... YAKK.. YAKKK..."

"dasar menyebalkan.." gumam Sehun melihat kepergian ketiga preman yang ingin menganiaya Baekhyun itu, lagian mereka bertiga tentu saja tidak ingin berurusan dengan seorang Oh Sehun lagi atau mereka akan masuk kedalam rumah tahanan lagi selama berbulan-bulan hanya karna berkelahi dengan seorang Oh Sehun, si pengantar buah. Di kalangan para preman kelas atas dan bawah, tidak ada yang berani berurusan dengan seorang Oh Sehun atau kau akan mati membusuk di penjara, mengerikan.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terlihat syok. "hey, gwaenchana?" tanya Sehun sedikit menunduk, Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk lemah masih dengan keadaan terkejut.

"ya sepertinya kau baik-baik saja, remaja sepertimu jangan berkeliaran di tengah malam apalagi di daerah sini, pasti ibumu sudah mencarimu—BRUKKK" Sehun berhenti mengoceh melihat Baekhyun sudah ambruk di depannya, "hey.. hey... kau tidak apa-apa.." dasar Oh Sehun bodoh, orang pingsan mana mungkin akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. "merepotkan..." umpat Sehun sebelum menggendong Baekhyun di belakangannya, "apa benar kau seorang namja? Kenapa kau ringan sekali.." Sehun masih menggerutu sendiri tanpa ada yang bisa mendengar gerutuannya itu.

.

.

BRUKK

"paman.. paman.. eodiga?" teriak Sehun panik

"yakk albino jangan berteri—ommmona anak siapa yang kau culik eoh?" sahut Kai baru saja keluar dari kamarnya karna di bangunkah oleh suara indah Sehun.

"diam kau Kkamjong, bantu aku pabbo.." Sehun mendelik kesal sambil menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menidurkannya di sofa.

"dasar albino.." umpat Kai kemudian membantu Sehun,

"dia siapa?" tanya Kai menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun yang sepertinya kedinginan,

"molla.." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya sambil meneguk air minum, "sejak kapan kau perduli pada orang di sekitarmu Tuan Muda..." sahut Kai tanpa sadar

TUKK

"awww.. YAKKK..."

"jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu Kkamjong.." sahut Sehun tidak suka, Kai hanya mengelus-ngelus kepalanya tanpa berniat minta maaf pada Sehun.

"kau yakin dia namja Sehun, wajahnya manis sekali dan sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya tapi di mana yah?" Kai memijit kepalanya mencoba mengingat sesuatu, ia sangat yakin kalau ia pernah melihat Baekhyun tapi ia lupa di mana.

"berhenti berfikir keras, tidak cocok untukmu. Ambilkan aku baskom dan air.." perintah Sehun membenarkan selimut Baekhyun, Kai hanya menggerutu tidak jelas tapi tetap melakukan perintah Sehun.

"dimana paman?" tanya Sehun baru teringat namja parubaya yang tinggal bersamanya itu.

"menemui istrinya tercinta, dia bilang akan menginap di sana.. dasar orang tua. Sudah tua masih saja berlaku seperti anak re—AWWW..."

"yakk, ! kalau kau terus memukul kepalaku bagaimana caranya aku bisa pintar.." protes Kai setelah mendapat pukulan di kepalanya

"mereka itu orang tuamu, kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.."

"yah... yah..."

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah eodiga.." Luhan terus saja menangis mengingat Baekhyun yang entah di mana keberadaannya.

"jangan menangis lagi Lu? Baekhyun pasti baik-baik saja.." sahut Chanyeol jengah dengan sikap Luhan yang berlebihan.

"kau tidak mengerti.." ucap Luhan serak

"apa yang tidak aku mengerti? Dia hanya namja cengeng yang keras kepala sama sekali tidak bisa membaca situasi.." jawab Chanyeol mulai kesal,

Luhan mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "kau salah! Baekhyun satu-satunya keluargaku, adikku dan dia adalah artisku.." jawab Luhan dingin kemudian berjalan keluar rumah dengan membanting pintu.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas, "kau hanya terlalu sayang padanya Lu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu dan perasaanku, kau terlalu kejam untukku.." batin Chanyeol lirih.

.

.

"eughh..." Baekhyun melenguh dalam tidurnya mencoba membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam retinanya, merasa ada sesuatu di dahinya ia segera merabanya. "kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun baru saja muncul dari balik pintu.

Mata Baekhyun memicing memandang Sehun, "nuguya..?" tanyanya lemah mencoba mendudukkan dirinya,

"kau tidak ingat aku..?" tanya Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri

Baekhyun mengerinyit mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, dia ingat sebelumnya ia pergi dari lokasi syuting untuk mencari minuman dan akhirnya ia tersesat dan di cegat tiga orang preman, kemudian setelahnya ada seseorang yang menolongnya dan akhirnya ia tidak ingat apa-apa. "ah sudahlah, kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sehun sedikit khawatir melihat Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menatap heran Sehun, "ya gomawo.." ucap Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk. Sehun tersenyum, "namamu siapa?" tanyanya lagi

"kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya Baekhyun balik, hampir setiap orang yang ia temui pasti mengenalnya jadi, wajar saja ia bertanya seperti itu pada Sehun. "memangnya kau siapa? Aku harus mengenalmu?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya bingung,

Baekhyun menggeleng, "ah aniya, aku Byun Baekhyun dan panggil aku _hyung_, aku ini sunbemu di sekolah..." tunjuk Baekhyun pada seragam yang sedang di pakai Sehun,

"jinja?" tanya Sehun menyakinkan, "ne.. bukankah kau sekolah di EXO international School..?" Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk sambil menyebutkan nama sekolah Sehun.

"baiklah..? _hyung_ tidak ingin menghubungi seseorang? Pasti keluarga _hyung_ mengkhawatirkanmu..?" usul Sehun, Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, "bisakah aku menumpang pulang denganmu? Aku sama sekali tidak membawa uang.." Sehun tertawa kecil, "ja.. tapi apa _hyung_ yakin sudah tidak apa-apa.." tanyanya menyakinkan

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk-ngangguk, "gomawo..."

Sehun akhirnya mengantar Baekhyun terlebih dulu ke rumahnya sebelum pergi kesekolah, "sekali lagi gomawo—eh..."

"Sehun..." potong Sehun, "ahh Sehunnie, aku berjanji suatu saat nanti aku akan membalas kebaikanmu.."

"tidak perlu, pulang dan istirahatlah _hyung_, jangan lupa masuk sekolah..." Sehun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu perduli dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan meski sudah ia biarkan pergi.

Baekhyun berjalan di aspal menuju rumahnya yang berada di tengah-tengah sebuah taman yang sangat luas, rumahnya memang berada di tengah-tengah tanah lapang yang sangat luas, ia sengaja membangun rumahnya di tengah-tengah tempat yang sejuk supaya bisa menyegarkan pikirannya setelah menjalani rutinitas seharian.

Langkah Baekhyun berhenti melihat Luhan yang terlihat frustasi dari dalam mobilnya, pasti ia sudah membuat namja itu khawatir setengah mati. Baekhyun hendak menyapa Luhan, namun namja itu lebih dulu melihat Baekhyun dan tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, Luhan segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari memeluk Baekhyun.

"yakk, kau kemana saja eoh? Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan pergi kemana-mana? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu? Kau tidur dimana? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau tahu aku sangat khawatir padamu Baekkie, ?" Luhan terus mengomel panjang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum geli bahagia, ia sangat bersyukur hidup di antara orang-orang yang sangat di sayanginya.

"gwaenchana _hyung,_ mianhae.., aku hanya butuh istirahat sekarang, bisakah aku meminta untuk mengkosongkan jadwalku hari ini dan besok,.. aku ingin kesekolah besok.." pinta Baekhyun dengan agyeonya.

Luhan hanya bisa melongo sambil mengangguk-ngagguk merasa heran dengan sikap Baekhyun, jadi semalam ia menangis dan merasa frustasi bukan karna Baekhyun hilang tanpa ada kabar melainkan namja itu sepertinya sedikit stress setelah menghilang semalam, apa ia harus mengurangi jadwal Baekhyun?

"Sehun-ah kita akan bertemu lagi.." batin Baekhyun bahagia sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri membuat Luhan yang berjalan di sampingnya, "kau yakin baik-baik saja Baekkie..?" tanya Luhan memeriksa dahi Baekhyun membandingkan suhu tubuhnya dan suhu tubuh Baekhyun.

"yakk! Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja _hyung_, lalu apa Chanyeol tahu aku hilang semalam..?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu rumahnya, Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk, "aisshhh aku harus segera menghubunginya.."

Luhan terdiam memandang punggung Baekhyun yang mengilang di kamarnya, "andai ajah kau tahu apa yang di katakannya semalam, apa kau akan tetap mengkhawatirnyannya..?" batinnya sedih.

.

.

Biasanya setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Sehun akan dengan tenang mengistirahatkan kepalanya untuk mengurangi rasa lelahhnya karna harus bekerja dan sekolah di saat yang bersamaan. Biasanya tidak akan ada yang memperdulikan keberadaannya, lebih tepatnya bernai mendekatinya karna sifatnya yang terlampau dingin terhadap murid yang lain. Biasanya... biasanya.. biasanya..

Sehun melirik sekilas namja yang sedang duduk di sampinnya dengan wajah datarnya menahan kesal, "kau tahu _hyung_ kau orang pertama yang berani menduduki kursi di sebelahku.." Sehun akhirnya bersuara setelah beberapa menit terdiam, ia sangat jengah di tatapi hampir seluruh siswa yang mengintip di jendela dan namja di sampingnya itu hanya merasa biasa-biasa saja, seolah-olah ini adalah hal yang sudah sering terjadi.

"benarkah? Berarti aku orang yang hebat dong.."

"Baekhyun sunbe, aku tidak tahu kenapa sunbe ada di sini dan aku tidak mau tahu, tapi bisakah sunbe pergi membawa fans-fans sunbe?" delik Sehun kesal,

Baekhyun merengut cemberut, "aku kan hanya ingin mengajakmu makan di kantin untuk berterima kasih, kau itu kenapa sih?"

"tidak perlu, terima kasih. Kalau sunbe ingin berterima kasih lebih baik sunbe pergi dari kelasku membawa fans-fansmu itu.." Sehun melirik semua murid yang mengintip di jendela dan pintu.

Baekhyun mendelik kesal ke arah Sehun, "kau tahu, kau orang yang pertama aku ajak makan dan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kutemui tapi tidak mengenalku.."

"dan sunbe orang pertama yang berani mengajakku berbicara di sekolah, lalu apa pentingnya aku harus mengenal sunbe atau tidak.." Sehun benar-benar kesal sekarang, oh ayolah ia butuh istirahat agar bisa mengantar buah setelah pulang sekolah.

Baekhyun menunduk sedih, "menyebalkan..." gerutunya kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sehun yang terlihat sedikit menyesal dengan perkataannya.

Semua murid yang melihat itu menatap tajam kearah Sehun mengira namja milk skin itu sudah menyakiti idola mereka namun hanya di tanggapi dengusan sebal oleh Sehun, "memangnya dia siapa?" monolog Sehun dalam hati sebelum mengarungi alam mimpinya.

.

.

"kenapa dia berbeda sekali dengan kemarin, dasar menyebalkan.." Baekhyun masih terus mengumpat Sehun saat berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

"siapa yang menyebalkan eoh?" sahut Chanyeol tiba-tiba berjalan di samping Baekhyun,

"Sehun, namja yang kemarin kuceritakan padamu chagi.." Chanyeol tersenyum dan merangkul Baekhyun, "tidak usah di pikirkan, ku dengar dia memang orang seperti itu..." mood Baekhyun langsung membaik berada di dekat Chanyeol, namja yang sangat di cintainya.

"tapi tumben sekali kau masuk sekolah hari ini.." gurau Chanyeol, "molla, aku hanya rindu sekolah.." jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"lalu di mana Luhan _hyung_..." tanya Chanyeol

"eh _hyung_, dia sedang mengatur ulang jadwalku di rumah, waeyo?" tanya Baekhyun balik, "ahh, tidak hanya heran saja, biasanya kau akan di kawal dia..." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal agar tidak kelihatan gugup.

Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti, "aku masuk dulu ne.."

CUP

"KYAAAAAAAA..."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk mendapat teriakan dari para fansnya karna baru saja mendapat ciuman mesra di bibirnya dari Chanyeol kekasihnya, sebelum mendengar teriakan yang lebih memekikkan lagi Baekhyun segera masuk kedalam kelasnya mengamankan diri.

.

.

"ne tuan park, bulan depan Baekhyun akan memulai proyeknya dengan artis Chen dan D.O, mohon bantuannya..." Luhan menutup sambungan telephonya setelah berbicara panjang lebar dengan manajer Chen dan D.O

HUP

"jangan terlalu sibuk, kau bisa sakit chagi.." sahut seseorang yang memeluk Luhan dari belakang, Luhan menghela nafas, "aku kuat, tidak akan sakit tahu..."

"dan bukankah kau seharusnya ke sekolah, kenapa kau ada di sini eoh? Bagaiman kalau Bae—CUPP.."

"tenanglah Baekhyun tidak akan tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu chagi, jarang sekali namja itu memisahkan diri darimu dan aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu.."

Luhan tertegun, kalau boleh jujur ia juga sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Andai saja kisah cinta mereka tidak serumit ini, andai saja Baekhyun tidak jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol mungkin saja sekarang ia sudah menjalin hubungan tanpa harus bersembunyi seperti ini dari Baekhyun. Tapi apa boleh buat semua sudah menjadi takdir yang tergaris dalah kisah cinta mereka.

"mianhae, aku juga sangat merindukanmu.." Luhan memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol dan tentu saja akan di balas dengan senang hati oleh namja itu.

"aku punya sesuatu untukmu..." Chanyeol merogoh kantongnya dan mengluarkan sebuah kalung berinisyial 'CL'

"Chayeol-ah.."

Chanyeol memakaikan kalung itu di leher Luhan, "sudah lama sekali aku tidak memberi hadiah pada kekasihku yang satu ini, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan aku memberinya.." Luhan sudah tidak mampu menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar. Sekali saja bolehkah ia egois? Memiliki Chanyeol sebagai kekasih yang sebenarnya melupakan sedikit kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol milik Baekhyun, adiknya, artisnya dan sahabatnya.

"hey jangan menangis, kau terlihat jelek chagi..." Luhan menangkup kedua tangan Chanyeol yang mengusap air matanya. "gomawo.. jeongmal saranghae.." ucap Luhan tersenyum bahagia

"yah, nado jeongmal saranghae.." jawab Chanyeol tersenyum tulus

.

.

Baekhyun merungut kesal sambil mengomeli ponselnya, "aish dimana sih namja tiang listrik itu.." gerutunya. Sudah berkali-kali ia menghubungi Chanyeol namun hanya suara operator yang di dengarnya mengomel. Seharunya sekarang ia sudah ada di rumah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karna besok ia akan kembali menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai seorang artis. Tapi, gara-gara kekasihnya itu sekarang ia hanya bisa merungut kesal di depan gerbang sekolah sendirian karna jam pelajaran sudah berakhir sejam yang lalu. Jangan harap Baekhyun mau naik kendaraan umum, ia bisa saja jadi santapan kegilaan fansnya yang gila. Ia sudah cukup trauma saat Luhan dulu terlambat menjemputnya dan memaksanya harus naik bus karna ia sudah sangat lapar dan pada akhirnya ia harus masuk rumah sakit karna luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Mengingat itu, Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

Sehun yang baru saja pulang karna baru saja selesai menjalani hukuman akibat tertidur di jam pelajaran memandang aneh ke arah Baekhyun, "sunbe aneh.." gumamnya tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh, "mwo?"

Sehun menggeleng dan berjalan pulang meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal, "benarkah ia yang menolongku kemarin?"

Baekhyun tanpa sadar terus memandangi Sehun yang semakin menjauh, namun anehnya namja itu melewati halte dan juga kenapa Sehun tidak memakai motornya. Dan tanpa sadar, kakinya melangkah mengikuti Sehun dari kejauhan, tentu saja sebelum itu ia memakai topinya agar tidak di kenali orang lain.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti melangkah setelah melihat Sehun memasuki sebuah toko buah, ia memandangi toko itu heran sebelum memeutuskan untuk melihat lebih dekat toko yang sebagian besar dindingnya terbuat dari kaca. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya melihat Sehun yang sedang memakai seragam toko sambil melayani seorang pembeli. "dia benar-benar berbeda, dia punya kepribadian ganda sepertinya.."

Sehun yang merasa di perhatikan menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang segera membalikkan badannya, "ada yang aneh.." gumam Sehun sebelum kembali menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Baekhyun yang sudah ketangkap basah oleh Sehun segera belari masuk kedalam toko, "annyeong.." sapanya ceria

"dia siapa Sehun?" tanya paman Kim sang pemilik toko

"aku sunbenya di sekolah paman, aku Byun Baekhyun, salam kenal.." Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan kepada paman Kim.

"aaahh, ne tumben sekali ada seorang yang mengenalnya di sekolah, apalagi sunbenya. Panggil aku paman Kim ne, ada apa Baekhyun-sshi kemari?" tanya paman Kim

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "eh itu, Sehunnie kemarin sudah membantuku dan aku ingin membalasnya tapi dia menolak, ada yang bisa aku bantu untuk Sehun paman..?"

"tidak perlu.." potong Sehun cepat

BUGHH

"baiklah, paman hari ini sedang ada urusan. Maukah kau membantu Sehun di sini menjaga toko.." Paman Kim mulai mendapatkan ide jahilnya untuk mengerjai keponakannya itu.

"PAMAN.."

"ah ne paman, gomawo.." Baekhyun berseru senang dalam hati, akhirnya ia bisa membalas budi kepada Sehun.

"jadi aku harus apa?" tanya Baekhyun berbinar

Sehun menghela nafas, "haaaaahhhhh hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.." gumamnya

TBC

Pokoknya Big Thanks For You All... My Readers dan My Revievers


	3. Chapter 3

Title : A Song For You

Author : Oh Dhan Mi

Main Cast : HunBaek, ChanLu, ChanBaek, HunHan

Genre : Tentuin sendiri ajah deh!

.

Warning This

YAOI, TYPO Bertebaran

.

Oh Dhan Mi present!

.

.

Capter 3

.

"sudah ne, aku lelah..." keluh Baekhyun, selama ini ia tidak pernah bekerja keras seperti sekarang. Mengepel, melap buah, dan juga menyusun kardus buah di gudang. Selama ini, ia hanya menyanyi di atas panggung dan berakting di depan layar.

Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang sudah tidak berdaya di lantai, namja itu menggeleng pelan. "lihatlah, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak membantuku..." ejek Sehun berjongkok di depan Baekhyun.

"aku memang yang menawarkan, tapi ini bukan bantuan tapi penyiksaan.." cibir Baekhyun. Sehun terkekeh, "baiklah, sekarang _hyung_ istirahat saja.." ucap Sehun menunjuk salah satu kursi yang ada di dalam toko. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung bangkit dan duduk di kursi itu.

Sehun berjalan kebelakang toko, lebih tepatnya ke rumahnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"minumlah..." Baekhyun mendongak saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Baekhyun pun dengan sigap mengambil air minum botol itu dari Sehun dan meminumnya dengan rakus. "issh pelan-pelan, nanti _hyung_ tersedak..."

"HAAAAAAHHH, aku tidak pernah menyangka ternyata air minum bisa seenak ini.." gumam Baekhyun kagum, Sehun tertawa dan menarik kursi di depan Baekhyun. Namja itu menaruh beberapa tempat bekal di depan Baekhyun di atas meja.

"makanlah, _hyung_ pasti lapar.."

Baekhyun masih melongo menatap makanan di depannya, apa ini Sehun yang menolongnya kemarin? Sepertinya memang iya. "apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun heran

"itu telur gulung dan bimbab..."

"aniya, maksudku, jangan-jangan kau mau meracuniku..?" Baekhyun mengelak dan menatap horor Sehun membuat namja itu mendengus geli. "ya sudah kalau tidak mau makan, biar aku yang makan..." Sehun mengambil sumpitnya hendak memakan telur gulung buatan pamannya itu.

"eh, siapa bilang aku tidak mau..." Baekhyun merebut sumpit Sehun dan memakan telur gulung itu dengan lahap. "haaahh... mashitta..." gumam Baekhyun, sepertinya lelah benar-benar membuatnya kelaparan tingkat tinggi dan menganggap semua makanan itu enak, tapi Baekhyun boleh jujur, telur gulung dan bimbab yang di makannya sekarang benar-benar enak seperti buatan chef-chef profesional di restoran mahal.

"mianhae, sebenarnya tadi itu pekerjaanku tapi _hyung_malah datang dengan soknya menawarkan diri..." Sehun terlihat menyesal telah merepotkan orang lain.

"gwaenchana, aku hanya tidak suka berhutang budi dengan orang lain.." jawab Baekhyun kemudian mengunyah kembali bimbab yang baru di sendoknya.

"kalau begitu habiskan makanan _hyung_, aku akan mengantar _hyung_ pulang karna aku harus mengantar buah..." Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kekamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Sehun.."

"mmm..."

"boleh aku ikut denganmu mengantar buah?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati, takut kepribadian Sehun yang kedua muncul lagi.

Sehun menutup kardus yang akan di antarnya kemudian meliik Baekhyun, "boleh saja, asal _hyung_ tidak bawel.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun memekik senang dan berjalan mengikuti Sehun.

"kenapa tadi kau tidak memakai motor kesekolah?" tanya Baekhyun saat memasang helmnya yang sedikit kesusahan. Sehun menoleh kearah Baekhyun, "aku lebih suka berjalan.." jawabnya kemudian membantu Baekhyun memasang helmnya.

Baekhyun terdiam saat Sehun mencoba membatunya memasang helmnya, baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Sehun sedekat ini. Wajahnya benar-benar tampan, ia jadi berfikir kalau Sehun menjadi model pasti karirnya akan cepat meningkat, ia jadi sedikit iri kenapa ia tidak di anugerahi wajah setampan Sehun? Malah wajah yang manis seperti yeoja. Ukh, Baekhyun kau harus bersyukur dengan apa yang kau punya, aku malah iri kenapa kau lebih manis daripada Dhan Mi. #lupakan

"_hyung... hyung.. _gwaenchana.." Sehun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat melamun. "ehehheh, kajja kita pergi..." jawab Baekhyun salah tingkah.

Sehun mendengus geli, "aku tanya apa? Dia jawab apa?" gumamnya hampir tak terdengar.

.

.

Motor Sehun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tradisional korea yang ada di seoul. Ia segera turun dan di ikuti Baekhyun. Sehun mengambil sepaket buah yang sudah di bungkusnya dengan rapi sebelum mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Baekhyun masih setia berdiri di samping Sehun, menunggu untuk melihat pelanggan Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang wanita parubaya dan menatap bingung Sehun juga Baekhyun. Wanita tua itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan tersenyum lebar.

"astaga Sehunnie, bibi' sudah lama menunggumu, kenapa kau baru datang eoh?" omelnya tanpa tahu sebenarnya siapa orang yang di peluknya. Baekhyun terkikik geli, ternyata wanita tua ini salah mengenalinya.

"bibi' Kwon aku di sini..." sahut Sehun mendengus geli,

Wanita tua itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memperhatikan Sehun dan Baekhyun lebih teliti, "astaga, aku salah mengenali orang lagi.." sesalnya melirik Sehun,

"memang sejak kapan bibi' tidak salah mengenalku?" cibir Sehun,

"lalu siapa dia? Kekasihmu?" tanya Bibi Kwon membuat Sehun mendelik kesal sedang Baekhyun yang belum kembali dari rasa terkejutnya hanya bisa menatap heran.

"dia hanya temanku yang meminta tumpangan pulang, dan ini buah buat bibi'.." Sehun menyerahkan sepaket buah itu sambil tersenyum.

"ommona, bibi' sampai lupa kalau kau itu datang untuk mengantar buah.." ujar bibi' Kwon membuat Sehun harus menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "sudahlah bi', aku masih ada kerjaan. Jaga kesehatan bibi' ne..." Sehun memeluk wanita tua itu sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah bibi' Kwon dan menarik tangan Baekhyun pergi.

"hati-hati Sehunnie..." teriak bibi' Kwon

"ne, bibi' juga jangan lupa minum obat ne.." Sehun melambai sebelum menancap gasnya meninggalkan rumah bibi' Kwon membuat Baekhyun langsung memekik kaget dan reflek memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Yakk, kau ingin membunuhku?" omel Baekhyun, Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi omelan Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, Sehun menghentikan laju motornya di pinggir sebuah lapangan luas yang seperti tidak di pakai. Hanya ada beberapa rumah penduduk, tapi Baekhyun akui suasana cukup menyenangkan dan menyejukkan. Seoul memang menyimpan sejuta keindahan.

Sehun berjalan ke arah kursi panjang yang ada di pinggir lapangan itu, Baekhyun pun mengikutinya dan duduk di samping Sehun. "aku tidak tahu kalau ada tempat senyaman ini.." gumam Baekhyun, Sehun melirik Baekhyun dan tersenyum tipis.

"tempat ini memang tidak banyak yang tahu.." jawabnya sambil menikmati angin lembut yang menerbangkan sebagian poninya.

"OPPA... SEHUN OPPA.." Sehun membuka kelopak matanya dan tersenyum manis melihat seorang yeoja kecil sedang berlari menghampirinya. "owww, Ha Ni..." Sehun langsung mengangkat yeoja kecil itu dengan riang seperti ayah yang baru saja bertemu dengan anaknya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis memperhatikan interaksi Sehun dan yeoja kecil yang bernama Ha Ni itu. "kenapa oppa baru datang sekarang..?" rajuk Ha Ni

Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Ha Ni, "oppa sedang sibuk, jadi baru bisa menemui adik tersayang oppa ini.." jawabnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi tembem yeoja kecil itu.

Ha Ni merengut kesal dan menadahkan tangannya, "hadiahku..?" pintanya

Sehun tampak berfikir, berpura-pura bingung. "astaga, oppa lupa, otte?" tanyanya dengan nada menyesal,

Ha Ni menunduk sedih, "oppa jahat..." lirihnya hampir menangis, Baekhyun masih setia memandangi Sehun dan yeoja itu. Ia melihat Sehun merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan satu buah apel. "ja, mana mungkin oppa lupa eoh?" Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Sehun yang benar-benar berbeda di saat-saat tertentu.

Ha Ni langsung tersenyum lebar dan melompat girang sebelum melirik Baekhyun yang sedang memandanginya, "nugu..?" tanyanya sambil memirigkan kepalanya membuatnya semakin imut. Sehun melirik Baekhyun dan menggandeng tangan Ha Ni ke arah Baekhyun.

"oppa, noumu yeoppona..." gumam Ha Ni tulus,

"nde?"

Sehun tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun karna di puji cantik oleh Ha Ni, "adik kecil, aku ini laki-laki bukan wanita.." Baekhyun mengira kalau Ha Ni salah mengira dirinya adalah wanita. Bahkan Luhan masih lebih cantik daripada dirinya.

Ha Ni tertawa kecil, "arrasso.." ucapnya kemudian mencium pipi Sehun dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Ha Ni hati-hati ne.." Sehun melambai kepada yeoja kecil itu sebelum berlari jauh. Baekhyun memegang pipinya masih terkejut atas tingkah yeoja kecil itu padanya, Sehun melirik Baekhyun dan mendengus geli.

"berlebihan..." gumamnya pelan

.

.

"Sehun.."

"mmm.."

"kau tidak mengantar buah lagi?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit berteriak,

"sebenarnya sih masih ada, Cuma orangnya sedikit menyebalkan.." jawab Sehun juga sedikit berteriak,

"waeyo..?"

"molla, wae? Kau mau mengantarnya?" tanya Sehun balik, Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Menjalani sesuatu yang berbeda dari rutinitasnya selama ini ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum meremehkan kemudian melajukan motornya ke tempat paman yang sering memarahinya ketika mengantar buah.

Dan disinilah Baekyun berdiri, di depan sebuah pintu rumah korea yang terkesan tradisional mirip rumah bibi' Kwon. Ia masih menunggu seseorang yang akan keluar dari dalam rumah itu setelah membunyikan lonceng beberapa kali. Sedang Sehun hanya bersender di jok motornya sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang paman yang cukup berumur. "annyeong ajussi.." sapa Baekhyun ceria, namun yang di sapa hanya memandangi Baekhyun dari bawah sampai atas dengan tatapan bingung.

"ada apa nona manis?" tanya paman itu dengan suara seraknya.

"nde?" Sehun menahan mulutnya agar tidak tertawa keras mendengar ucapan paman yang menyebalkan itu, setidaknya hanya menurutnya.

"nan namja-ah..." paman itu kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun dari bawah sampai atas kembali setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"lalu apa yang di lakukan anak kecil sepertimu di depan rumahku?" tanya sang paman benar-benar menggelitik perut Sehun agar segera tertawa keras dan membuat Baekhyun harus menahan emosi karna sang paman sedari tadi salah mengenalinya.

"paman, aku bukan anak kecil. Dan aku hanya ingin mengantarkan buah ini untuk paman.." jawab Baekhyun sedikit kesal dan memberikan sekantung buah itu kepada sang paman.

"kenapa kau yang mengantar ? mana laki-laki tinggi yang sering mengantarnya..?" tanya sang paman lagi benar-benar tidak merasakan hal yang salah dari ucapannya, bukankah Sehun sudah bilang kalau paman itu sangat menyebalkan.

"aku di sini paman.." Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan melambai.

"kau jangan memperkerjakan adikmu, bagaimana kalau adikmu itu sakit dan di marahi orang tuamu. Dasar anak jaman sekarang, sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab.." sang paman melangkah kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya setelah mengomeli Sehun yang terlihat benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya, Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di dengarnya. "ADIK" HELLL! Ia bahkan satu tahun lebih tua dari Sehun.

"berhenti menahan tawamu Sehun..." desis Baekhyun

"bwahahahahahahahahhahhahahhahaha..." Sehun akhirnya tertawa keras membuat matanya berbentuk bulan sabit, hal yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia lakukan.

"YAKK... YAKKK.. YAKK kau menertawakanku?" Baekhyun memukul-mukul punggung Sehun dengan helmnya.

"aissh.. aishh.. appo, kan _hyung_ sendiri yang menyuruhku berhenti menahan tawaku.." sela Sehun sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"dasar paman menyebalkan.." gerutu Baekhyun benar-benar keluar dari karakternya yang selalu ramah terhadap orang.

"bukankah sudah ku bilang, kalau dia orang yang menyebalkan?" ejek Sehun

"diam kau.." desis Baekhyun sambil mencoba memasang pengait helmnya yang sedikit kesusahan. Sehun yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum maklum dan membantu Baekhyun. "ja, adik kecil ayo kita pulang, nanti appa dan umma memarahiku.." goda Sehun menepuk helm Baekhyun.

"YAKKK OH SEHUN..."

.

.

"aku pulang..." teriak Baekhyun sambil melongokkan kepalanya di balik pintu kacanya.

"Luhan _hyung _eodiga?" teriak Baekhyun lagi mendapati rumah mewahnya itu dalam keadaan kosong. Ia kemudian melirik jam tangannya dan mengerinyit heran.

"Luh—"

"Mwoo?"

Baekhyun melongo melihat Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap. Yang membuatnya heran, namja itu hanya memakai baju dalam tanpa lengan dan boxer pendek. "pakai piyamamu _hyung_, kau terlihat jelek sama sekali tidak berotot.." ejek Baekhyun sebelum berlalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil memperhatikan penampilannya, ia mengedikkan bahunya tanda tidak perduli. "memang ada yang aneh?" gumamnya

"oh yah _hyung_, kalungmu bagus.." sahut Baekhyun lagi sebelum benar-benar masuk kedalam kamarnya.

DEG

Luhan langsung memegang kalungnya dengan perasaan takut. "moga saja ia tidak tahu.." gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Albino-sshi..." panggil Kai pelan kepada namja yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya di atap rumah.

"mmm.." jawab Sehun kemudian membuka kelopak matanya yang sempat terpejam, membiarkan pandangannya tertuju pada langit malam yang sangat indah karna bertaburan jutaan bintang.

"kau tidak merindukannya?" tanya Kai melirik Sehun

"sangat, aku sangat merindukannya.." jawabnya tulus

"kau masih mencintainya Sehun?" Kai memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya dan memandangi pemandangan kota seoul yang benar-benar indah di malam hari.

Sehun juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya, "masih sangat.."

"walaupun dia sudah menyakiti dan menghancurkan mimpimu?" Kai menatap tidak percaya pada sepupunya itu.

"dia tidak menyakiti dan menghancurkan mimpiku, kau salah paham.." bela Sehun,

"lalu memangnya kau sudah melupakannya eoh?" tanya Sehun balik sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"sudah, bahkan aku membencinya sekarang..." jawab Kai tanpa beban.

"bohong.. aku tahu kau masih menyukainya..." ejek Sehun, "aniya, sungguh aku sudah melupakannya, perasaanku padanya bukan lagi perasaan yang seperti dulu.." elak Kai

"bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dengannya nanti?" tanya Kai lagi

"molla, mungkin menyapanya..." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya kemudian menutup matanya merasakan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya.

"kau benar-benar sudah terjebak dalam pesona Xi Luhan.." ucap Kai penuh penekanan

"mungkin yah..."

.

.

TBC

Yang udah sering baca FF Dhan Mi boleh tanya kekurangan di FF Dhan Mi nggak? Gomawo yang udah mau baca. Saranghaja...


	4. Chapter 4

Title : A Song For You

Author : Oh Dhan Mi

Main Cast : HunBaek, ChanLu, ChanBaek, HunHan

Genre : Tentuin sendiri ajah deh!

.

Warning This

YAOI, TYPO Bertebaran

.

Oh Dhan Mi present!

.

.

Capter 4

_._

"_Boiji anheun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda__deuliji anhneun neol deureulyeo aesseuda__"_

"Ok, itu saja.." Kyungsoo mengangguk setelah mendengar sedikit koreksi dari Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di depannya

"Baekhyun-sshi, sekarang giliranmu menyanyi solo..." panggil seorang PD yang baru saja masuk di ruang make-up.

"nde, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne, annyeong Kyungsoo-ah..." Baekhyun melambai sebelum meninggalkan ruang make-up Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah ada yang mencarimu..." manajer Kyungsoo datang membawa seseorang di belakangnya. Kyungsoo pun berbalik dengan kursi putarnya. Wajahnya sedikit berbinar melihat siapa yang datang, namun mengingat keadaan beberapa hari belakangan ini ia segera memasang wajah datarnya.

"masih mengingatku Kim Jongin-sshi?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan panggilan formalnya.

Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai menggaruk tengkuknya dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Namja itu duduk di depan Kyungsoo di atas meja rias. "hehhe mian.."

Kyungsoo mendengus, "jangan marah ne, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk sekali. Aku juga tahu jadwalmu pasti padat dan aku takut mengganggumu.." jelas Kai

"alasan..." cibir Kyungsoo masih merajuk

"ayolah Kyungie, jangan begitu. Sebagai permintaan maafku, ayo kita makan ramen otte.." bujuk Kai

"shireo, aku belum memaafkanmu Tuan Kim Jongin.." Kai menghela nafas.

"setelah ini bantu aku mempersiapkan ulang tahu Sehun otte...?"

Kyungsoo melirik Kai, "hari ulang tahun Sehun? Ah iya aku lupa, bagaimana ini aku belum beli kado..." mendengar ucapan Kai, Kyungsoo bahkan melupakan kekesalannya terhadap Kai, malah namja itu nampak antusias.

Kali ini giliran Kai mendengus, "kalau begitu kajja, kau sudah tidak punya jadwal kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan meraih mantelnya berjalan bersama Kai.

"apa ada sesuatu yang di sukai Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di supermarket mini sambil menunggu mie ramen mereka matang. Kai nampak berfikir, "mmm, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia butuh sepatu..." jawab Kai

"sepatu? Lalu hadiahmu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"rahasia, kau sangat ingin tahu.." cibir Kai,

TUK

"Yakk, sopan sedikit, aku ini lebih tua darimu.." balas Kyungsoo setelah menipuk kepala Kai.

"aissshhh..."

"ah, sudah matang. Kajja makan, kita harus membeli kado bukan?" diam-diam Kyungsoo tersenyum karna sudah membuat Kai kesal. Kalau melihat mereka berdua mungkin banyak orang yang akan mengira kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, namun kenyataannya mereka berdua tidak lebih dari sahabat.

Kai juga diam-diam tersenyum, bukannya ia tidak mengetahui perasaan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat namja itu terluka.

.

.

"oppa, saengil chukae hamnida..." Ha Ni memberikan dua tangkai tulip yang baru saja di petiknya di taman bunga dekat rumahnya.

Sehun mengusap rambut Ha Ni dan mengambil pemberian bunga yeoja kecil itu. "gomawo..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Bukannya ia tidak senang karna hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, tapi hari ulang tahunnya tepat hari kematian ayah dan ibunya.

"oppa, wae gurae..? oppa seharusnya senang bukan?" tanya Ha Ni sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut membuat Sehun lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum.

"anio, oppa hanya sedih karna hari ini hari umma dan appa meninggal.." jawab Sehun lirih

Ha Ni mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti, yeoja kecil itu duduk di samping Sehun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada kemudian memakan apel yang di berikan Sehun setiap kali namja itu datang menemuinya.

"umma sering datang ke makam nenek saat ulang tahun Ha Ni. Umma mengajak Ha Ni kesana dan berdo'a. Ha Ni sangat senang karna merayakan ulang tahun bersama nenek..." jelas anak kecil itu sambil terus mengunyah apelnya.

Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum, Ha Ni benar. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh bersedih di hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi, seharusnya ia harus berdo'a untuk appa dan ummanya. Ia memandang dua tangkai bunga lily putih di tangannya sambil memikirkan sesuatu. "Ha Ni, oppa mau pergi dulu ne, lain kali saja oppa menemanimu melihat bunga-bungan bermekaran..."

Ha Ni mengangguk-ngangguk imut sambil terus memakan apelnya yang tinggal setengah. "oppa fighting..."

Sehun tertawa kecil, "nde fighting..."

.

.

"_hyung _aku lelah.." aduh Baekhyun merajuk.

Luhan menghela nafas, "tapi kau masih harus tampil sekali lagi Baekhyun. _hyung _janji, setelah kau tampil. Besok kau akan free job otte?" bujuk Luhan

Baekhyun merungut namun tetap mengangguk, "_hyung _janji?"

Luhan mengangguk, "aku berjanji..."

Baekhyun melompat kegirangan sebelum kembali memasang wajah coolnya karna seorang Director sudah muncul di ruang make-upnya untuk memanggil Baekhyun tampil. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung sambil menyapa sang Director, "annyeong PD-nim..." Director itu mengangguk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, "nde, sekarang giliranmu.." jawabnya kemudian berlalu

Luhan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun, "tidak lucu _hyung_..." desis Baekhyun tajam membuat Luhan langsung berhenti tertawa.

"nde.. nde... sekarang pergilah, perdengarkan pada dunia suara indahmu itu..."

Baekhyun melihat Luhan dengan tatapan herannya. Sejak kapan manajernya itu punya kata-kata penyemangat seperti itu."kata-katamu _hyung _menghanyutkan..." ejek Baekhyun sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Luhan.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya tidak mengerti, "Yakk, kau mengejekku..." teriaknya pada Baekhyun yang sudah menghilang dari depannya.

.

.

Toko buah yang biasanya buka sampai jam 8 malam kini sudah tertutup karna Kai, Kyungsoo dan juga Paman Kim sedang menghiasnya untuk persiapan ulang tahun Sehun. "ayolah appa, si Albino itu mana suka hiasan seperti ini..." protes Kai menghempaskan hiasan dindingnya di lantai, sebenarnya ia cukup kesal karna hiasan itu sedari tadi tidak mau tertempel di dinding.

"bilang saja kalau hiasan itu susah tertempel, jangan pakai alasan lain.." sahut Tuan Kim tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada meja di depannya.

"Puffhhh... whahahhhaa.." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil setelah melepaskan tiupan balonnya dari mulutnya.

"_hyung _jangan tertawa.." protes Kai melempar hiasan dinding yang lainnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Yakk, paman..." rungut Kyungsoo memelas ke arah Tuan Kim

"Kai..." ancam Tuan Kim memandang tajam Kai. Kai mendengus kearah Kyungsoo namun hanya di balas peletan lidah oleh namja itu.

Drrt.. drrtt...

Kyungsoo segera merogoh ponselnya dan menerima panggilan dari manajernya itu.

"yeoboseyo..."

"..."

"nde? Gurae, aku akan pulang sekarang..." Kai masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tanda tanyanya.

"waeyo?" tanya Kai

"mmm, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Sampaikan maafku pada Sehun nde..." Kyungsoo segera meraih mantelnya dan berjalan pulang sambil menunduk. Tersirat kekecewaan di wajah Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu, "hati-hati _hyung_..." pesan Kai pelan

Tuan Kim tersenyum misterius melihat anaknya yang tiba-tiba tidak bersemangat karna kepulangan Kyungsoo. "dasar anak muda..." gumamnya sambil terkekeh.

.

.

"nde _hyung, _aku akan pulang nanti.." Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilannya dan menyimpan benda persegi panjang itu kedalam saku mantelnya. Baekhyun memperbaiki letak syal dan kacamatanya sebelum meraih segelas kopi yang baru saja di belinya di pinggir jalan.

Besok ia akan bebas jadwal, jadi malam ini ia akan bersenang-senang. Berjalan-jalan di malam hari seperti ini memang kebiasaannya untuk melepaskan lelah. Selain ia tidak akan mudah di kenali, pemandangan kota seoul di malam hari memang cukup indah. Ia bisa merasa menjadi orang biasa tanpa harus di kejar oleh paparazi dan para fansnya karna Baekhyun tidak mudah di kenali.

Langkah Baekhyun berhenti tanpa sadar ia berjalan kearah toko buah Sehun. Kenapa ia kemari lagi? Ah ngomong-ngomong? bukankah seharusnya tokonya itu sudah tutup, tapi yang di lihatnya adalah dua orang yang sedang menghias toko buah itu.

SREKK...

Baekhyun membungkuk hormat, "annyeong paman..."

Tuan Kim melihat Baekhyun dari bawah sampai atas sambil mengerinyit heran, namun senyumnya mengembang melihat Baekhyun yang menurunkan syalnya dan juga melepas kacamatanya.

"ah, Baekhyun-sshi, benar kan?" tanya Tuan Kim

Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk senang, "kau namja manis yang di tolong Sehun malam itu kan?" tebak Kai,

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kai, mencoba mengingat-ngingat Kai. Namun ia cukup yakin, kalau ia belum pernah melihat melihat namja tan itu. "ahahahha, kau pasti tidak mengingatku.."

"karna kita belum pernah berkenalan.." lanjut Kai, Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kai.

"dan siapa namamu manis?" tanya Kai,

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, "ah, aku Byun Baekhyun, dan bisakah jangan memanggilku manis, nan namja-ah..." ujar Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya

"ada apa ke sini Baekhyun-ah..?" tanya Tuan Kim

"itu, aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat dan melihat paman seperti menghias sesuatu. Apa ada acara paman?" tanya Baekhyun balik

Paman Kim tersenyum, "nde ulang tahun Sehun, kau mau membantu kami..?" tawar paman Kim

Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum mengangguk, "nde..." jawabnya kemudian menyimpan kopinya dan membantu Kai menghias dinding.

.

.

Sehun menghela nafas, namja itu memandang kopi yang sudah habis di tangannya. Ia belum mau pulang karna ia belum lelah. Setelah dari makam appa dan ummanya, Sehun menghabiskan waktunya berkeliling kota seoul.

Senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya mengetahui sebuah fakta. Bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang penyanyi yang sangat terkenal, selama ini artis yang ia tahu hanya Kyungsoo saja. Itupun karna Kyungsoo memang cukup dekat dengannya dan Kai.

Terkadang Sehun berfikir, apa yang di lakukannya selama ini sudah benar? Dengan memberontak dari kakeknya dan keluar dari rumah. Bukankah tujuan ia keluar dari rumah adalah mengejar impiannya, namun impian itu kini sudah tidak bisa ia raih karna kakinya sudah tidak bisa di gunakan lagi menari dengan baik lagi, dan untuk mengejar mimpinya itu sekarang sudah terlambat walau kakinya sudah sembuh sekarang.

Drrtt.. Drrrtt..

Suara ponsel Sehun membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Dengan sangat malas, Sehun segera merogoh ponselnya dan mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa si penelphonenya.

"yeoboseyo.."

"..."

"Kai? Kai kenapa paman? Apa yang terjadi? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sehun mulai panik setelah mendengar nama Kai di sebut-sebut.

"..."

"baiklah, aku akan segera pulang..."

Sehun menyimpan ponselnya kembali kedalam jaketnya dan segera mengendarai motornya pulang ke rumah. Hatinya benar-benar cemas setelah mendengar ucapan pamannya itu, "dasar bodoh.." umpatnya pada Kai. Sehun sangat menyayangi Kai lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini, setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal hanya Kai lah teman sekaligus sepupunya yang sangat di sayanginya, ia bahkan rela melepas semua yang berharga yang di milikinya asal Kai bahagia. Bagi Sehun, Kai bukan hanya sekedar saudaranya, Kai adalah seseorang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Begitu banyak alasan kenapa Sehun sangat menyayangi Kai.

.

.

"appa benar-benar sudah menghubungi albino itu?" tanya Kai mulai frustasi karna menunggu Sehun.

"sudah, tapi tunggu dulu appa punya ide.." jawab Paman Kim kemudian meraih ponselnya lagi untuk menghubungi Sehun.

"_yeoboseyo..."_

"Sehun, Kai kecelakaan..." Kai dan Baekhyun melotot mendengar ucapan Tuan Kim.

"_Kai? Kai kenapa paman? Apa yang terjadi? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"_

Paman Kim tersenyum menang, ternyata taktiknya berhasil membuat Sehun akan datang secepatnya ke toko.

"cepatlah pulang ne, paman takut melihat keadaan Kai..." ucap Paman Kim lagi membuat Kai benar-benar mendengus kesal, karna ayahnya itu menggunakannya untuk menarik Sehun segera pulang. Sedang Baekhyun masih menatap heran paman Kim.

"_baiklah, aku akan segera pulang..."_

Paman Kim tersenyum puas dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja lagi. "appa, appa benar-benar aktor keren.." puji Kai, walau sebenarnya namja itu sedang menyindir ayahnya.

"Sehun tidak akan pulang kalau aku tidak menggunakanmu sebagai alasan pabbo.." jawab paman Kim kesal

"yah, tapi tidak usah bilang kalau aku kecelakaan.." protes Kai benar-benar tidak terima

Paman Kim kembali tertawa, "sudahlah, terima saja. Bukan begitu Baekhyun-ah..?" Baekhyun mengiyakan perkataan paman Kim, walau sebenarnya ia juga sedikit heran dengan ide gila dari ayah Kai itu.

BRUKK...

"paman dimana Kai? apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?" tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi belum menyadari keadaan Paman Kim yang sedang memakai topi ulang tahun.

"aku tidak apa-apa Sehun, kau berlebihan.." sahut Kai

Sehun mengatur nafasnya sebelum melihat sekelilingnya, ia melihat kembali pama Kim yang sudah tersenyum lebar menatapnya. "hehehe, mian.."

"paman, ini pasti ide Kau Kkamjong.." Sehun langsung menerjang tubuh Kai dan menggelitiknya tanpa ampun.

"yakk..yakk.. yakk.. hentikan.." teriak Kai tidak terima

"ini semua ide pak tua itu.." tunjuk Kai,

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya dan memandang Paman Kim dengan tatapan sedikit kesal, "jangan lagi paman, jangan menggunakan Kai lagi paman.." lirih Sehun

Kai berdehem, "yakk, aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Jangan berkata seolah aku adalah kekasihmu Sehun.." canda Kai, ia tahu betul alasan Sehun yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana Sehun sangat menyayanginya.

Sehun menghela nafas, "memangnya siapa yang mau jadi kek—" Sehun baru menyadari kalau ada orang lain di antara mereka.

"eoh _hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun baru menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum, "hehehe hanya ikut merayakan hari ulang tahunmu.." jawabnya jujur

"ya sudah, sudah. Maafkan paman ne, Paman janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sekarang saat kita bersenang-senang..." ujar Paman Kim

"ne, SAENGIL CHUKAE HAMNIDA SEHUNNIE..." pekik Baekhyun senang membuat Sehun mendengus.

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan bersama untuk menghabiskan makanan yang sudah di siapkan oleh paman Kim. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Kai sudah mabuk karna terlalu banyak minum sake.

"sudah Kai, jangan minum lagi..." paman Kim merebut gelas Kai yang hendak minum lagi padahal namja itu sudah setengah sadar.

"hik.. hik.. appa.. hikk.. berikan..." Kai mencoba meraih gelasnya lagi namun tubuhnya malah terhuyung.

"hik.. hik.. kau tahu Oh Sehun itu.. hik.. sangat menyebalkan..." sahut Baekhyun menarik Kai

Kai mengangguk-ngangguk, "kau.. hik.. baru tahu.. hik.. Oh Sehun itu lebih dari kata menyebalkan.." timpal Kai membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

Sehun mendecih, "yakk, kalian berdua..."

"dia itu punya kepribadian ganda.. hik... hik.." ujar Baekhyun lagi mengabaikan teriakan Sehun

"mwo?" tanya Kai

"kadang dia itu sangat hik.. hik.. baik tapi kadang dia itu hik.. hik.. sangat menyebalkan.." ujar Baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

Kai tertawa, "gurae.. gurae.. kau benar Baekhyun-ah..." Kai mengangkat kedua jempolnya sebelum namja itu kehilangan kesadarannya di ikuti dengan Baekhyun.

Paman Kim memijit pelipisnya pusing, berfikir keras dengan kelakuan anaknnya. "bawa Baekhyun kekamarmu dan aku akan membawa Kai kemarnya.." paman Kim segera membopong tubuh Kai masuk kedalam kamar. Sedang Sehun hanya terdiam memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat polos ketika tertidur.

Sehun pun membawa Baekhyun kekamarnya, ia menggendong namja itu dengan bridal style. "huh, ringan sekali.." gumam Sehun sambil menidurkan Baekhyun di ranjang kecilnya. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun agar namja itu tidak kedinginan karna kamarnya tidak memiliki alat penghangat.

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Sehun yang melihat wajah Baekhyun, namja itu berjongkok di tepi ranjangnya dan melihat lebih jelas wajah Baekhyun. Namja berisik yang belakangan ini mengisi hari-hari tenangnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Sehun menyukai namja yang pernah di tolongnya itu.

"jaljayo..." ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya dan tidur di kamar Kai.

.

.

"eugh.."

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan saat sinar-sinar matahari menyapa retina matanya. Ia mengucek matanya sebelum membuka kelopak matanya secara sempurna. Ia melihat sekeliling dan merasa asing.

"ukhh.." Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Dia baru ingat kalau semalam ia mabuk dan tertidur di rumah Sehun. Lalu apa ini kamarnya, lumayan rapi-pikir Baekhyun. mencium sesuatu yang enak, Baekhyun menyingkirkan selimutnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"eoh, Baekhyun-ah kau sudah bangun, kemarilah dan sarapan bersama kami.." pama Kim langsung menyapa Baekhyun sambil melambai tangannya agar Baekhyun makan bersama mereka di meja makan sederhana itu.

"kemarilah, Baekkie manis.." Kai menepuk lantai di sebelahnya menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun yang mendapat sambutan hangat di pagi hari itu segera menghampiri Kai dan duduk di samping namja itu. Mereka tidak menggunakan kursi karna meja makan mereka yang memang pendek dan kita harus duduk bersilah.

"Sehun-ah, palliwa aku sudah lapar.." teriak Kai

CEKLEKK...

"aku di sini Kkamjong..." Sehun datang dengan rambut yang masih basah, bahkan handuknya masih tersampir di kepalnya. Baekhyun menelan ludah, Sehun itu sangat tampan-akunya dalam hati.

"hari ini kau tidak sekolah?" tanya paman Kim

"paman jangan bercanda, hari ini hari minggu paman.." ujar Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping paman Kim dan di depan Baekhyun.

"annyeong.." sapa Baekhyun

Sehun tersenyum, "annyeong.." balasnya kemudian mulai menyantap makanan di depannya. Baekhyun mencoba satu persatu makanan sederhana yang tersaji di depannya, ia terus mengunyahnya. "paman apa aku pernah mengatakan kalau masakan paman benar-benar enak..." gumam Baekhyun mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

"jinja? Makanlah yang banyak ne.." paman Kim menyendokkan beberapa potong daging ke mangkuk Baekhyun lagi.

"sering-sering datang kemari ne, paman sangat menyukaimu Baekhyun-ah.." ujar paman Kim senang,

"eoh, jinja? Gurae, aku akan sering kesini.." Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan keakraban Baekhyun dan pamannya. "nde, sering-seringlah kesini, aku juga sudah menyukaimu Baekhyun-ah.." timpal Kai

"nde gomawo.."

.

.

"Sehun-ah, gomawoo.." teriak Baekhyun sebelum namja itu meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya. Saat ini Baekhyun sudah sampai dirumahnya di antar oleh Sehun. Sehun mengangkat jempolnya, "nde, aku juga gomawo atas semalam.." balas Sehun kemudian meninggalkan pekarang rumah Baekhyun yang sangat luas itu.

Baekhyun kemudian berbalik dan masuk kedalam rumahnya, ia sedikit mengerinyit heran saat melihat mobil kekasihnya terparkir di rumahnya di pagi hari. Namun wajah heran itu terganti dengan sebuah senyum mengingat bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Chan-HENTIKAN CHANYEOL..." Baekhyun berhenti melangkah mendengar suara Luhan yang berteriak. Ia pun mendekat kearah kamar Luhan untuk mengecek apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"ayolah Lu, Baekhyun tidak akan datang. Bukankah jika namja itu free jadwal, namja itu akan lama datang. Ini masih pagi.." Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya membuka kenop pintu mendengar namanya di sebut-sebut. Dan sejak kapan namja itu menganggilnya dengan 'namja itu'dan juga kenapa Chanyeol tidak memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan '_hyung'_.

"Chanyeol-ah..."

"aku lelah Lu. Aku mencintaimu dan aku harus berpura-pura mencintainya. Kau tidak berfikir perasaanku saat kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi kekasihnya?"

DEG

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, kakinya secara reflek mundur seakan ia akan tumbang saat itu juga.

"bukankah sudah ku bilang, tolonglah ? Baekhyun sangat mencintaimu. Jadi, cobalah untuk mencintainya..."

Baekhyun menatap nanar pintu kamar Luhan. Jadi selama ini, mereka berdua menjalin hubungan di belakangnnya dan Chanyeol hanya terpaksa menjadi kekasihnya atas permintaan Luhan. "_hyung_..."

"ayolah Lu.."

CEKLEK

"sudah ku bilang kal—Baek-hyun..." Luhan mematung di tempatnya melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pintunya saat ia membuka pintu, melihat ekspresi Baekhyun pasti namja itu sudah mendengar semuanya.

"_hyung_, kau—"

TBC

Thanks.. SAENGIL CHUKAE HAMNIDA FOR MY APPA.. "Oh Sehun.."


End file.
